


An Unexpected Viewer

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [75]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire State Championships are broadcast in Connecticut as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Viewer

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex, Ula, and Nerowill, my friends and betas extraordinaire
> 
> Many thanks to terri for inspiring me to create Wendy, and to Carol for "bringing Quinn and his family members closer to his relationship with Ian," with Wendy as a catalyst.
> 
> This story is a sequel to [A Wedding in Arcadia #13 -- An Unexpected Guest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819516), in which Wendy was introduced.

Wendy Masterson relaxed in front of her TV, watching Ian's Skyhawks trounce the competition. She followed his copper hair up and down the sidelines as he dissected routines with adrenalized athletes, huddled with other coaches, and patted tense shoulders.

Wendy was about to turn off the television after the awards ceremony when she saw Ian being interviewed. She turned up the sound instead in a useless attempt to hear better over the background cheers. She'd known him for over two years, and never realized that he had won the gold in high bar when he was a Jedai. And now to take Luke to the championship! Of course, he gave Coach Rance all the credit, but Quinn had told her another story.

This quicksilver man Quinn loved had fascinated Wendy from the moment she'd first met him in Landowe. What sort of person had captured her heretofore monkish cousin's affections? She had come to value Ian's good heart, easy smile, and keen intellect, a good match for Quinn's own. Even their avocations of gymnastics and aikido were complementary.

Many of Ian's endearing qualities were on display now, to thousands of viewers: his dry sense of humor, his professionalism, his ability to connect with each individual audience member.

Ian's answers were detailed enough to be satisfying, without becoming overwhelming. He kept the focus on the Luke team, not his previous exploits, and knew how to end the interview gracefully.

Wendy did a double take when Ian handed the microphone back to the anchor. Had she just seen a hint of gold on his ring finger? She sat back in her chair, thoroughly startled. Using the relaxation techniques Quinn had taught her, she slowly calmed down.

All she'd seen was a metallic blur, not identifiable as a wedding band. Ian had worn his school ring for months on that finger.

But Wendy knew the truth.

She had complimented Ian on the aquamarine inset in his Jedai ring, but this looked smooth. She'd had the impression of a narrow band, not the chunky width of the college ring. Since she'd seen it only for a second, an out-of-focus glint of light, it hadn't had much time to register.

Wendy did a rapid inventory of possible gymnastics fans in the family, and happily came up empty. The closest she got was her Great-Uncle Milton, who'd been a stuntman in his youth. Somehow, she didn't think there was much chance that any of her relatives had tuned in. Fortunately, this was a regional telecast, making it unavailable in California and Colorado, two states with a significant number of the clan.

There was nothing to worry about.

Wendy absently rubbed her own engagement ring; she'd finally gone ahead and set the date with Richard. It had changed everything for her. Overnight, she'd begun to think in twos: their savings, their expenses, their lives together.

Just like Quinn and Ian.

Her subtle suggestions to Aunt Ginny and Uncle John had paid off in a home for the newlyweds; economics was the decisive factor in many a Masterson household. Now their son had a tangible asset for the future, much more valuable than his condo.

Wendy had already visited their little place, and immediately felt a sense of peace the like of which she'd never experienced before. It was what she imagined going on a retreat would be like. She'd teased Quinn about joining a contemplative order for years, and when she looked out the back door, she could almost imagine he had. One could get lost in the wooded paradise of their yard.

They'd invited Richard too, but she had felt uncomfortable at the prospect of bedding down with her fiance in the next room over. Quinn would take the couch on her visits, but she'd caught his step in the middle of the night and knew where it was headed. Not that she had ever heard anything through the walls; Ian and Quinn were masters of discretion, but she couldn't guarantee the same for herself and Richard. After all, they hadn't been engaged a month yet.

Wendy was set to come over again soon, but was unsure how to handle Ian's TV appearance. She wanted to prepare them for possible problems, now and in the future, but how to do it without revealing her inside knowledge? She'd better have an answer before the next visit.


End file.
